<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engrained by Takerslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580205">Engrained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takerslove/pseuds/Takerslove'>Takerslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, The Undertaker - Fandom, Undertaker - Fandom, WWE, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takerslove/pseuds/Takerslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian is a tough cookie not being brought up with the best life. She also had a special gift that would help her out from time to time. Mark was getting tired of the everyday routine. One day he is introduced to Vivian and his world changes and will never be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He held her hand like he has done so many times before, but this time it was different. His eye filled up with tears, an emotion that he has not shown in such a long time. A few tears escaped from his eyes as he looked down at their hands together. This time he finally understood what Randall told him many years before.</p>
<p>It is the dark of night, and the moon shined bright with its fullness. He ran his hands through his hair the night, bouncing off his 5 o'clock shadow. He took the last drag of his cigarette as he smirked to himself as his hand dropped to his side, showing his long black trench coat. He blended into the night with his dark clothing. He looked over at the emergency room entrance as the people ran in and out the doors like there was a commotion. He took a deep breath and made his way down the sidewalk to the main entrance. He walked into the hospital without catching any eyes. He continued to walk the hallways as he searched for the room that he was looking for. He stopped in the hallway and then opened the door and walked into another hospital unit.</p>
<p>A man sat in the waiting room. He had short brown hair and looked a bit of a mess. He placed his elbows on his knees as he tried to deal with what was just happening. He took a few deep breaths and got back up and started to walk around the room some more. He sat back down as the man in all black spotted him and walked into the room. The man in black sat down, and the smell of booze started to fill his nose.</p>
<p>“You nervous?” The man in black asked.</p>
<p>“Yea, first child,” The other man said took some more deep breath as he shook. </p>
<p>“I have been through this before. Take a breath. You will be fine” The man in black patted his leg.</p>
<p>“I am Nicholas” He put out his hand.</p>
<p>“Mark,” He said and shook his hand, “Looks like I better get back to it. See you around.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, man. See you around.”</p>
<p>Mark walked down the hallway some more a few of the nurses running in and out of rooms. No one seems to notice that he was still searching. For who he was not sure of, but something told him he would know when he got there. Mark finally stopped at one door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and knew that this was the room. He walked into the room, filled with nurses and doctors. The staff is screaming and yelling as a female laid on her back as she delivers a child.</p>
<p>“Michelle, we need you to push,” A nurse says as she pats her forehead and pushing away her light auburn hair.</p>
<p>“Michelle, hunnie, I know you are tired, but you need to push,” another nurse said.</p>
<p>Mark leaned up against the wall. He was in the right room. He could feel it in his gut as he looked down at his arm, the marking glowing on it strongly now. He covered it up so that the shining could not distract the staff. It was not like the staff even knew that he was in the room. Mark tilted his head a bit as he stared at the machine. He watched the numbers start to drop as he stared at them harder and harder. The staff started to run in and out of the room, more and more staff coming into the room.</p>
<p>“Wahhh wahhh,” The cries of a newborn filled the room, and Mark lost his focus on the machines. He stopped and looked at the small naked female that was now being put on the mother's chest.</p>
<p>“She is coming back,” Mark heard the doctor said, and he tilted his head to the other side as he stared down the child crying in the room. Mark stood there and stared as a million pictures flooded in his mind about this round face with red/auburn hair with light blue eyes and full lips smiled, and she was talking back to him as he stared at this naked newborn covered in goo and being wiped clean.</p>
<p>“Let's get her stable,” the doctor said as he looked over at Mark but did not acknowledge him. It was like he was not even in the room, and he liked it that way. Mark looked down at the mother, and he could feel the brightness of the marking went back to normal.</p>
<p>'Your number will come again.' Mark could hear the voice ring loud and clear. He looked over at the child once more and then walked out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped at the waiting room and sat Nicholas still in the room, pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>“No news?” Nicholas asked Mark</p>
<p>“Nothing yet,” Mark said as he leaned back in the chair and sat with Nicholas for a while.</p>
<p>“This is my first,” Nicholas started. “I am not sure if I am going to be a good father. My father was not the best role model.” Mark nodded as he listened. “My wife Michelle is better at the parenting stuff, I am sure. She is always the one that had everything she could want growing up.” He said as he waved his hands as he talked, the nerve getting to him as he rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans.</p>
<p>“That doesn't make a good parent,” Mark said, and Nicholas just looked at him. Mark could tell that he was not the best person in the world to have a child, but the child was nowhere.</p>
<p>“I am sure your right” He stopped and stared at the floor.</p>
<p>“Mr. Haynes?” A nurse stood at the door</p>
<p>“Yes,” Nicholas stood up.</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to come back and meet her?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Nicholas said as he looked over at Mark. “Come meet my daughter,” Mark stood up, and Nicholas followed the nurse, and then Mark kept his distance but followed Nicholas. Nicholas walked into the room, and Mark followed in shortly after him. Nicholas walked up to the baby lying in the bassinet. He gently pulled the blanket down to see her face.</p>
<p>Mark stared at the mother of the child who was staring out the window. Nicholas picked up the child and cradled her into his arms. Mark stared at the child. Something was drawing him to her even more now than before. Nicholas bounced her gently as he moved around the blanket against her skin.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful,” Nicholas said, and Mark came out of his daze as he changed his focus to Nicholas. “Come meet a friend,” He said and walked over to Mark. Nicholas gently passed the child to Mark. “Mark, meet my daughter, Vivian Haynes.” He said, and Vivian wiggled in Nicholas' hands as he passed her off to Mark cuddled her as she snuggled right into his chest.</p>
<p>“Hello, Vivi,” Mark whispered to her as he held her in his arms for the first time. He felt this strange pull even stronger to her. Mark pushed the small amount of hair of her hair away from her face as he just stared at her.</p>
<p>Mark walked out of the hospital on the full moon night. The parking lot empty besides passing cars in the street. Mark got into the car and drove off into the night.</p>
<p>Mark walked into his house, seeing Blaze playing a video game. He screamed gibberish into the headset as spiky hair shifted back and forth as he wobbled his head as he jumped up and down on the couch, pushing the pillows all over the floor. He slammed his fist with anger on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes were glowing red with anger as he played the shooting game. Mark walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer.</p>
<p>“Good Night, Mark,” Randall said as Mark looked at him with a smile. “I heard you did not complete your mission tonight.” He said his hair gray and his eyes dark and knowledgeable. He was the older man that Mark knew.</p>
<p>“Tonight was different.” He sat down and opened his beer and started to tell Randall all about it. “I walked into the room, and of course, no one can see me, and there I stood staring to take the women's life... feeling her life starting to slip away when she gives birth to this baby girl. She has a round face, red/auburn hair with light blue eyes, and full lips. I can see her in my head... talking to me at different moments of her life. Of course, that is not what I am looking at. I see the naked newborn covered in goo with nurses and doctors rushing around.” Randall nodded his head, and Mark continued, “I then get the call telling me her number will be picked again and to leave, but I didn't.” He paused, taking a big sip of his beer. “I went back out to the waiting area, which I have been speaking to a man earlier who happens to be her father. Now, I can tell you this man is not the father of year material, but he then invites meet the child.” He finished his beer and got up, placing it on the sink counter. “I have no idea why I did that. It was like the newborn was calling me.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you finally imprinted.”</p>
<p>“I didn't imprint,” Mark said as he closed the refrigerator door with his leg, another beer in hand.</p>
<p>“You did,” Randall said, “You can not say the child name; you see her in a future way before her time.”</p>
<p>“I can say her name,” Mark said, cutting off Randall.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Vivi,” He said and took a drink of his beer.</p>
<p>“That is a nickname.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that is the name that I will call her, but her name is Vivian,” Mark said, and Randall just shook his head. Mark sat down and took several sips of his beer, and Blaze continued to scream at the TV. Mark looked over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Blaze! You remember when you imprint on Hailey?” Randall yelled into the living room</p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn't complete my mission. I can describe her down to a “T,” and I had visions... oh the visions,” Blaze's voice trailed off as he started down that path in his mind one more. Randall smiled at Mark and nodded his head.</p>
<p>“See you imprinted,” Randall said, and Mark took another sip of his beer. “I can't wait to see what the future can hold. I have been down this path before. She is a child right now... I am would just see if she is going to keep the vision or if she will lose it.”</p>
<p>“This is too deep,” Mark said as he picked up his beer and headed into his room. He closed the curtain blocking out the light as he turned around and turn on the side lamp. He took another big drink of his beer and placed it down on the side table next to his bed. The room looked cold, made in shades of gray and black. There were no designs on the wall, just a tan color. There were no photos on the wall or on the desk that sat in the one corner. It was like he didn't even live here, but this was his room. He flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and the only thing that he could see if Vivian and see her face dancing in his head. He moans as he turned around to face the wall. “Randall is not right. I did not imprint on Vivian,” Mark thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable in bed.</p>
<p>“What a disaster that was!” Blaze screamed as he ran over to Mark, who was wiping off his hands.</p>
<p>“I do enjoy the challenge, but this guy just wouldn't give up,” Mark said, a bit out of breath as his long trench coat floated behind him from the wind. Blaze bounced around as he listened to Mark.</p>
<p>“Is your list done?” Blaze said, and Mark looked over the field car laded across it like small toys a child was playing with.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mark said and looked over at Blaze. “Hailey, the one you imprinted on, Is she the same one I seen you with from time to time?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” He said almost in a slithering way. “Why are you asking?” He paused and finally sat down next to the man's body that laid on the side of the road. “Are you going to go see her again?” He played with his hands making him give Mark the middle finger, and laughed.</p>
<p>“I am thinking about it.” He paused, “I want to make sure everything is okay.” He paused again and fixed his black biker glove. “You know, just in case.”</p>
<p>“You don't need to fib to me. I know that feeling.” He stood up and wiped some blood on his jeans. “You can't describe it, but everything seems to be in place when you see her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that is the best way to describe it.”</p>
<p>“Go see her,” he chuckled. “I see Hailey often.” He said, and he looked up at the night sky. “See, this world, there is plenty of places to hide, and if there is not a hiding spot... you just make the mortals believe the place is haunted.”</p>
<p>“That is messed up,” Mark said to Blaze as he chuckled a bit at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you were given this power for a reason. Why waste it?” He paused and looked at Mark, who fixed the black large brim hat on his head. “I have one more stop, and then I am heading home. See you there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, later,” Mark said as he watches with a flash Blaze disappeared into the night. </p>
<p>Mark stood outside of a house. The house looked like a typical single home with yellow siding. There was a big tree in the front yard, bushes and flower beds that have not been tended to in years, and grass that was just high enough to keep the pattern of people's footprints. The house looked run down. He could see the light on in a second-floor bedroom. He wasn't too sure if that was the room he was looking for, but there was no way to tell from out here. He walked closer to the house and could hear a TV on very loudly through the door. “This is easier than I thought,” Mark said as he slid through the door to see Nicholas sitting on a blue sofa drinking a beer and watching the news. The living room was filled with items that should have been thrown away. He walked up the stairs that were next to the kitchen, which looked freshly cleaned up from dinner.</p>
<p>Mark could hear the singing of a female as he reached the top. There in the room with the light on was Michelle rocking to sleep the small Vivian. She was bigger now, her red hair coming in and his eyes big and blue like the ocean. Mark smiled as he took in more and more of her features. She was growing up, and he felt so proud of her. He walked closed into the room as he stood at the door. Vivian turned her head as her mother fed her a bottle. She looked right at him like he was there. He couldn't really tell if she could see him or not. There was so much of this world he didn't know. This child was looking at him. Her hand flopped around her side as she drank and kicked her legs. Michelle is trying to calm her down. She finally finished feeding Vivian and started to get her ready to be put in the crib.</p>
<p>Michelle walked close to Mark, and he backed up into the door. The door moved and hit the wall. Michelle stopped and stared at the door, wondering if she was too close to it that it moved. Mark froze, unsure how close he really was to the door anymore. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to hold Vivian in his arms once more. Michelle sighed and then kissed Vivian on the forehead and put her into her crib. Vivian looked up at Michelle as she spoke to her “Goodnight, my angel,” She said to her, and then she turned around and turned off the overhead light leaving just a small light on next to the window. Michelle closed the door most of the way as she left. Mark could feel the warmth pass him.</p>
<p>He stood at the edge of the crib and leaned over to see Vivian. He reached down, and she wrapped her fingers around his finger as he smiled and ran his hand against her head brushing her hair away from her face. He picked her up as gently as he could. This was something new for him. Vivian cooed and made some bubbling noises at him as he smiled. “Hello, beautiful Vivi. How are you doing?” He paused, almost hoping she would talk back to him, “I am doing well. You are such a polite little girl” He had a conversation with her as he held her and bounced her around the room. She was shortly asleep in his arms. He could not believe it. He tried to place her down gently, taking in one last scent of her. Her scent was unlike anything in his world. He smiled and placed her down. He ran his hand against her once more and looked out the window, and off he went.</p>
<p>Randall sat out front on his rocking chair, just like the old man that he was. Mark looked up to see him as he arrived. “Good night, Randall. Is Blaze already here?”</p>
<p>“No, which means this is the only time there is peace in the house.” Randall tilted his head and smoked his pipe. Mark took a deep breathtaking in the cherry scent. “You went to go see her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” He paused and walked onto the pouch, taking a seat on the stairs and leaning up against the house. His trench coat flowed on the steps as he got himself comfortable, his jeans bunching a small amount of light off his black attire. Randall made a small moaning noise, which Mark was sure that meant that he was thinking. “There is something about her that just calms me down.”</p>
<p>“Mark, I have been down this road before. It doesn't end well for anyone.” He paused, and Mark looked up at him</p>
<p>“She is a child.” Mark said with a big sigh in his voice</p>
<p>“I know,” Randall said, “Look, just take the advice from the old man here.” He laughed at himself, and so made Mark.</p>
<p>“I am noting your advice, but in the meantime. I think I will still hang around her.”</p>
<p>“Do it after you finish your list because you know what will happen if you are behind. The boss will double your work.” Randall gave him a look, and Mark made a face, not wanting to hear it. “How is she?” He finally said, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, peaceful, innocent.” He paused. “Her red hair is still prominent, and her eyes are blue like the sea. She doesn't fear me.” He paused once more, “Or at least not yet.”</p>
<p>“There might be a time that she does.” Randall puffed his pipe a big long drag.</p>
<p>“I will have to cross that bridge, but I am hoping that she isn't. That she keeps open to me seeing her.” He paused and started to think of the days that he would interact with her, talk to her, learn about her. He sighed a bit but did not want to rush father time. Father time was never going to be on his side, but he did make it a habit that once his list of names was crossed out, he would go back and see Vivian sleeping in her rooms most nights. Vivian was growing up, and Mark wanted to make sure that he was going to see her as much as he could.</p>
<p>A small little girl with red hair played in the yard. She wore gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt top. She played with the leaves that fell from the tree. She giggled and laughed as she threw them up into the air. Mark smiled to himself as he watched from a distance. He wanted to go over to her, introduce himself to her. She was innocent yet. She was not changed by society or her parents. The wind blew, and her red hair pushed into her face covering her eyes for a moment. The laughter stopped as she pushed her hair back from her face pushing some of the dirt onto her cheeks. Her blue eyes opened and stared over at Mark. She stopped her hands, falling to the side as she tilted her head to one side and then the other. It was like she was studying him.</p>
<p>Mark could hear two adults yelling at each other from a distance. He could tell it must be something common since the fight seemed old and routine, saying back and forth. He looked over at the house and then at Vivian. He paused, not paying attention to anything else. He didn't move. Just stood there, his hands in his pockets, unsure if he could walk over to her or not. Would he scare her if he walked over there? What does she see him as?</p>
<p>“Vivian! Vivian!” A female called to her from the door of the house. Vivian looked over at her and then back at Mark. “Vivian, get in here and cleaned up for dinner!” The little girl looked at Mark once more and then ran to her mother.</p>
<p>“My Vivian,” He said softly to himself as he watched the door close behind the two of them. Mark stared at the door for a little and then looks down at the ground.</p>
<p>Randall walked up to the porch and sat down next to Mark on the rocking chair. “Good Night Mark. Hows were your list?”</p>
<p>Mark rubbed his chin and looked over at Randall. “It was a normal night.”</p>
<p>“What has you deep in thought?” Randall asked as he took out his pipe and lit it up.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I am just thinking about Vivian.”</p>
<p>“Is she okay?” Randall asked as he took a big puff and started to rock the chair.</p>
<p>“She is fine, but I have seen tonight how much her parents should not be parents.”</p>
<p>“You can't change that.” Randall said as he took another puff, “You can just be there and guide her in the correct way.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you did with Monika?”</p>
<p>“Monika,” Randall said her name softly as he began to take another puff on his pipe. He has not spoken her name in such a long time since that night. That night he vowed to himself never to go down that path again. Here he was going to give advice to Mark about something that is going to hurt.</p>
<p>“Randall?”</p>
<p>“I am sorry.” He paused and looked over and patted Mark's back, “You be there for her, keep her safe, and guide her the best you can.” Mark nodded his head and just sat back as he knew an unspoken rule that was in the house for years was not to bring up Monika.</p>
<p>Vivian played on the swing set at the park. She slid down the slide and ran over to the swing and flopped on her stomach on it, and swing back and forth. Mark stood back from the group of children playing on the swing set. He noticed that not many of the kids were really playing with Vivian, but she seems to be content with that. He looked around to see if her mother or father was around and didn't notice anyone. Vivian ran over to a sandbox and started to play with the sand. Mark walked over to Vivian and bent down to talk to her.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Vivian. My name is Mark. Can I play with you?” He asked as she looked up at him, noticing his long black hair and green eyes. She tilted her head a little as she studied him and then shook her head yes. Mark took a seat and started to play with her as they tried to build a castle. “If we used the sand at the beach, we could make a castle with no problem.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” She said to him in her small little voice. Mark smiled as he continued to talk to Vivian about anything just to get her to talk. He didn't know how long she was playing with her, but he felt complete being around her.</p>
<p>“Vivian! Come on; it is time to go.” Michelle yelled to her as she stood at the bottom of the hill.</p>
<p>“I must go,” She said to Mark, and he stopped and looked at her as she stood up and began to wipe the sand off of herself.</p>
<p>“Who is that?” Mark asked as he looked over and knew who the woman was, but was surprised that she would just stand there and yell for her to come. He would think that she would have walked over to her and come get her.</p>
<p>“That is my mom,” She said to Mark as she looked at him and flung herself to him. “Bye,” She said to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him before she ran off to her mother, who was waiting for her.</p>
<p>“Come, let's get dinner,” Michelle said as she took her hand and put her in the car. “Who were you talking to in the sandbox.” She asked since she has seen that Vivian was talking to herself as she was brushing off the sand.</p>
<p>“My friend,” She said as she wiggled as she buckled herself up into the backseat. She looked up at her mother sitting in front of her in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Who is your friend?” She asked as she pulled out of the space that she was parked in.</p>
<p>“Mark,” She said, giggling to herself as she looked out the window and waved at Mark. Mark stood far enough away to just watch Vivian and her mother leave.</p>
<p>Michelle pulled up to the house and mumbled under her breath something as she put the car in park. She turned around and looked at Vivian. “I need you to go into the house and go right upstairs and go wash up for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mommy,” She said as she struggled a bit to get the seat belt off. Vivian got it off of her and opened the car door. She jumped out of the car and closed it with her two hands, and ran into the house. Michelle sat for just a bit longer and then got out of the car and headed into the house.</p>
<p>“Your late!” Nicholas yelled at her from the living room. “Where is dinner?”</p>
<p>“I am getting started on it right now,” Michelle said as she walked into the kitchen as took off her coat. She quickly got out dinner items in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Vivian quietly walked down the stairs at the top and could see her father got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen. “You know I want my dinner done when I come home from work!” He screamed at her with a bottle of beer in his hand.</p>
<p>“I am sorry I wanted to take Vivian to the park. I lost track of time.” Michelle said as she tried to hurry up and get dinner together.</p>
<p>“I am the reason why you have this house and this food, and when I get home, I want dinner” on the table; he screamed at her and picked up and threw a pot at her. Michelle said nothing just dodged the pot from hitting her. “Get this shit together!” He screamed at her</p>
<p>“Lower your voice. Vivian will hear you,” Michelle tried to tell him.</p>
<p>“She needs to hear me and understand who is the boss in this house,” He said and looked over at the stairs to see Vivian's run up the steps. “I am not going to have another female in this house disrespect me!” He screamed as he turned and started to head to the stairs.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Michelle screamed at Nicholas as she ran around the counter to get between him and the staircase. “She is just a child. She wants to know what is happening” She tried to tell him, and he was not having it. Nicholas grabbed Michelle's arms and stood her up in front of him just to smack her across the face.</p>
<p>“Shut-up, you stupid bitch. You are always defending her,” He screamed at her as she grabbed onto her face, not shedding a tear. He swallowed the last bit of his beer and put the glass bottle down. He grabbed his coat, and out the door, he went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark stood in the darkroom as he watched the two people sleeping in the bed. He stood there and tilted his head from side to side as he started to think about Vivian. Mark felt this pull to see her even tho he has just seen her the other night. He tried to push it out of his head since he needed to really get this list completed. He looked back at the couple and started to stare really hard at the male asleep in the bed. Mark stood there as he could feel his life beginning to slip away, and then he woke up. Mark faded into the darkness, and the man looked right at him next to his bed and got up and walked to the kitchen. Mark followed him, hiding in the shadows as he got himself a glass of water. He took a drink and stood there in the kitchen for the moment, and Mark clenched his fits and made a twisting motion, and just like that, the man was on the floor not breathing and passed away.</p>
<p>Mark walked out of the house and into the dark of night. His work was complete, and he contemplated if he should go home or go see Vivian. He still felt this nagging in his stomach that he needed to go see her. He decided to just go for a little and check on her. He stood outside her house in a matter of minutes; times like this, he was grateful for his speed. He fixed his large brim hat that covered his face from the storm that was brewing. He walked into the house as he stood at the door, watching Nicholas and Michelle fighting with each other. He was screaming at her, and she was screaming at him. Mark noticed that things between the two seem to be even worse than normal. He used to see them screaming at each other, but it looks like drugs were now getting involved as he noticed a substance on the table. Mark shook his head and walked up the stairs, and gently opened the door to Vivian's room. She was lying in her bed, covered up to her neck as she stared out the window.</p>
<p>She turned around and squinted into the light. “Mark?”</p>
<p>“You should be sleeping. It is late,” Mark said as she sat up, and Mark took a seat on the edge of the bed.<br/>“I can't sleep. There is a storm and...” She trailed off and looked at Mark</p>
<p>“I hear your mom and dad are fighting again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” She said, looking down and frowning. “They always fight” Mark wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She snuggled against his chest.</p>
<p>“It's okay, Vivi. You are safe with me,” he said as she snuggled against him once again.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you came tonight,” She said as she sniffled a bit. Mark hated to see Vivian upset, but upset seam to be the ordinary event that she would need him.</p>
<p>“There is a way for you to call me if I am not here.” He said, and she looked up at him with those big ocean blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Show me” She paused, and Mark tilted his head, and Vivian knew what she needed to do. “Can you show me, Please?” She said, and Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Come here on the floor, and I will show you.” He said as he got up and sat down on the floor. Vivian climbed out of bed and into Mark's lap as she smiled at him, and he smiled at her. “Watch very carefully,” He said as he pushed all the fibers of the carpet in one direction and then slowly drew out his symbol on the rug. He could feel the emblem on his forearm start to glow. Mark pushed up his sleeve, and Vivian looked at it as it glowed the yellowish-orange glow. She looked up at him and then back down at the symbol that still faintly glowed.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” She asked as she reached over and touched the glow on his arm as she was very curious about this symbol on his arm.</p>
<p>“No, it doesn't hurt” He smiled. “Now, let's have you draw it.” He said as he wiped away the symbol and the carpet in the same directions. Mark took Vivian's hand and drew the symbol on the rug once it was finished. She looked down at Mark’s forearm and watched the symbol glow brightly and then dull and then brightly over and over again in a pattern. “My arm will not stop glowing this pattern until I come and see you. So, no matter where you are or what happens if you are in danger and you need me, you draw that symbol anywhere.” He paused “you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” She whispered as she stared at the symbol over and over.</p>
<p>“Good, now we will practice it again, but right now... let's get you to bed,” Mark said and pulled Vivian up to her feet. She scurried into the bed and pulled up the covers to her neck. Mark looked outside as he could still see the thunderstorm still brewing outside. Mark laid down next to Vivian, and she snuggled up to him. He rubbed her head over and over, and he could hear that she was fast asleep.</p>
<p>Vivian sat at the kitchen table as she ate her bowl of cereal and colored with her broken crayons. She looked up at her mother, whose hair was a mess and her clothes dirty and falling off her body. Vivian put another spoonful into her mouth, and she heard the bus honking the horn.</p>
<p>“Bye, mom!” Vivian said to her mom and grabbed her backpack, and ran off to the bus. Michelle stood at the aisle in the middle of the kitchen, not even noticing that Vivian left for school. Nicholas came up behind her and kissed her neck. She smiled a laugh as he placed a few small baggies in front of her.</p>
<p>Vivian sat on her floor in her room as she played with her dolls. She could hear the phone ringing in the kitchen but knew that she could not answer it... “Mom, phone!” Vivian screamed, and the phone continued to ring as if her mother could not hear it. Vivian yelled once more, and finally, the phone stopped ringing.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Michelle said and rubbed her head once more.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Haynes, this is Vivian's teacher, and I have some concerns,” She said, and the two began to talk. Michelle sighed as she continued to talk to her teacher on the phone.</p>
<p>Vivian continued to play with her dolls as she sat them up against the wall. She sat back and continued to talk to her dolls as she chatted with them. Her bedroom door flew open, and Michelle pushed over several of the dolls.</p>
<p>“Mom!” Vivian called out to her as she reached over and pulled one of her dolls stuck between the door and the wall.</p>
<p>“Vivian, what did you tell your teacher about Mark?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” She said, pulled the doll to her chest, and looked up at her mother. She could see that she was mad at her and did not like seeing her mother like this.</p>
<p>“Your teacher called and said that all you do is talk about Mark,” she said to Vivian as she looked down at her. “Vivian, you can not talk about your imaginary friend.”</p>
<p>“Mark is not imaginary” Vivian was getting upset. “Mark is real!”</p>
<p>“Vivian, stop! Do not talk about Mark in public anymore.” Vivian began to grumble, “He is not real!” Michelle yelled at her and slammed the door closed. Vivian sat in the middle of the floor and started to cry uncontrollably as she kept repeating “Mark is real” over and over again.</p>
<p>“What is she crying about?” Nicholas was annoyed as Michelle came back to the living room and sat down in front of the coffee table.</p>
<p>“She told her teacher about her imaginary friend and told her to stop talking about it,” Michelle said; she was annoyed with Vivian herself and just wanted another hit.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should take her to the doctor. She could be crazy like you.” Nicholas said to Michelle as he pushed together some powder on the table. Michelle looked at him the nastiest way she could.</p>
<p>“If she is crazy, it is your fault,” She shot back “horrible fucking father,” she mumbled under her breath as she watches him take his hit.</p>
<p>Mark sat on the step of the porch as he looked up at the pink sky. He leaned his head back against the house. Randall studied Mark as he slowly smoked his pipe. “Do you want to share what is on your mind?” He said to Mark, and Mark looked over “or maybe who?”</p>
<p>“Vivian,” Mark sighed as he just stared out into the woods. “There is something inside of me nagging about going to go see her again.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you just see her the other night?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mark hissed and hung his head. “She is not in a good situation, anyone can see that, but she is too young to bring here.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, the human world sometimes moves a lot slower than our world.” Randall paused, “Blaze still brings Hailey back here from time to time, but that is another battle you will have to fight inside of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Just like the other battle?” Mark snarked</p>
<p>“I believe your body is already answering that question.”</p>
<p>“I have not imprinted on Vivian.” Mark barked back, and Randall took a long draw on his pipe. Randall knew different than what Mark was telling him. He has been around for a long time and knew the early signs of imprinting. The silence grew between Mark and Randall as a very loud tornado made its way down the block.</p>
<p>“Good night,” Blaze said as he stood in the front yard, still dripping some type of goo from his last event. Mark noticed that his mohawk was a bit flat, and he could use a shower. Mark snarled his nose a bit at the smell that Blaze was giving off.</p>
<p>“Good night; where were you?”</p>
<p>“In the sewer system.” Blaze paused and shook off some more goo from his arms.</p>
<p>“I would like to ask why you were in the sewer, but I doubt I want to know.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was not scoring a lady friend down there, that is for sure” Blaze laughed at his joke.</p>
<p> “I think you should shower with the hose,” Mark snicker.</p>
<p>“Yes, please do clean up outside of the house and don’t bring that mess inside for me to deal with.”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell me that your lists never took you to some strange places.”</p>
<p>“Strange, yes. But nothing like that, Blaze. I can’t imagine who you pissed off for that name.” Randall said and took in a long drag from his pipe as Blaze stormed off around the house to find the hose.</p>
<p>Vivian sat in the back of the car as she stared out the window, looking up at the clouds. She smiled as the sun came out, and she closed her eyes. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face. She looked over at her mother as she continued to drive and<br/> stopped in the mists of traffic.</p>
<p>“When we get home, make sure you go up and clean up,” Michelle said in a very monotone voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mom,” Vivian said in almost a singing voice. “Mama, what happened up there?”</p>
<p>“It is just an accident,” She said, not wanting to deal with the traffic.</p>
<p>“The boy is covered in dirt,” Vivian said as she stared out the window at the sad little boy about her age that was covered in mud and his clothing all torn apart. Michelle looked back at her.</p>
<p>“No boys are walking around outside. Did you listen to what the doctor said, Vivian? You don’t need to make up stories” Vivian shifted in her seat as she continued to look out the window. She knew what she was seeing, and a boy was standing outside her window.</p>
<p>“Yes, mom,” She said and sat in silence as she watched the little boy, wondering what happened to him.</p>
<p>Mark walked out to the back porch with two beers in hand. “Beer?” He handed it off to Blaze, who was sitting down on the back porch's wooden steps. Mark groaned a bit as he took a seat next to him. “I need your help.”</p>
<p>“My help?” Blaze laughed a bit at the thought that Mark would need his help, knowing that Blaze was the baby of the group.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mark took a big drink of his beer, “I want to ask you about Hailey.”</p>
<p>“What about her?”</p>
<p>“How did you know that you imprinted on her?” Mark asked as he could still feel part of him, not even asking the question that just came out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Blaze looked up at Mark and took a drink of his beer. “In the beginning, it was like a pull inside of me that I just needed to see her all the time. Then it grew to I worried about her all the time wanting to take away all the pain and all the problems in her world.” He paused and looked at Mark. “It doesn’t feel normal for us. We shouldn’t be having these feelings.”</p>
<p>“Right”</p>
<p>“Not like we can’t, but having those feelings were not made for monsters like us.” Randall paused and took a drink. “But at the moment, those feelings are beautiful.” Randall shook his head as he remembered plenty of times that he and Hailey shared those beautiful, loving moments alone in several places. “So, do you believe that you imprinted on Vivian?”</p>
<p>“I keep feeling like I need to be with her even though I just saw her the other day. I feel like my day is not complete unless I know she is safe. The feeling is nagging and at times even drowning myself.” He paused. “I am not sure I want to imprint on a human.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you have imprinted and just trying to deny the feelings.” Blaze said with a raised eyebrow, and Mark finished off his drink. “I am not going to tell you that it is easy because it is not, but I knew Hailey for years now, and each stage is better than the next.”</p>
<p>“Vivian is six now.”</p>
<p>“Aw, I remember when Haily was six. She played a lot and was filled with the innocent love she wanted to share with everyone.” He paused. “You will need to teach her that not everyone can see you.”</p>
<p>“I did not think about that” He paused and started to feel the internal battle happening between himself. He knew now what this nagging feeling was inside him and knew that he was behind the ball teaching Vivian about his kind.</p>
<p>Several nights have passed, and Mark was too busy talking to Blaze and doing his job to stop by Vivian’s house. It is not like Vivian was far from his thoughts. She always ran across his mind multiple times a day. Mark stood outside of her home as he could hear Michelle and Nicholas screaming at each other once more. Mark lowered his hat over his eyes as he walked into the house. He stood in the kitchen a bit as he looked around the house, now looking like it was more run down than before. He sighed and made his way up the stairs to Vivian’s room. He noticed the door was completely closed, which was out of the norm for her.</p>
<p>Mark glided into the room and stared at the bed positioned in the corner of the room. Vivian laid on the bed under the covers. Mark stood in silence, unsure if she was sleeping or staring at the wall. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Vivian wiggled over more towards the wall. “So, you are awake” Mark chuckled a bit. “What is wrong?” he asked in the silence in the room. “Nothing?” He paused again and took a deep breath. “Do I get a hug at least?”</p>
<p>“Mom says that you are not real,” Vivian squeaked out as tears started to escape her eyes, and Mark started to laugh.</p>
<p>“I am very real” He paused. “Turn around... give me a hug,” and Mark waited for a while, and Vivian scooted around and rolled over and looked up at Mark. “A hug?” Mark said, opening his arms and a smile on his face. Vivian hugged him as she laid herself over his legs. “Thank you. Now, let's talk about what your mom said.”</p>
<p>“Mom says that you are not real, and I am telling stories.” She looked at him as he gently ran his large fingers against her cheeks to wipe away her tears.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Vivi,” Mark said softly. “You have a very special gift that allows you to see people like me.”</p>
<p>“What are you?” Vivian asked as she pushed her head against his hand that stopped rubbing her face as he began to think of all the names that he was called over the years; none of them would be appropriate for a six-year-old to hear. Mark continued to say as he rubbed her cheeks. The tears trail slowly, ending as he could feel the shakes slowly stopping from Vivian's body. </p>
<p>“People like me are old souls,” he said once he figured that was the best way to put what he was to a child. “Old souls are hard for normal people to see. Only special people can see them.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so old?” she asked, and mark chuckled to himself as he had to remember she was only six. <br/>“Because I am very wise, and that only happens when you are an old soul.” He said, and the two of them were silent. Mark could hear Nicholas and Michelle still screaming at each other about getting drugs. Mark continued to rub Vivian's cheek as she fell asleep in his lap.</p>
<p>Mark walked into the house, seeing Blaze already screaming at the video games and Randall sitting in the kitchen. He walked through the living room to Randall. “Good Night,” Mark said to Randall as he pulled a beer out on the refrigerator and took a seat at the table as he watched Randall fill his pipe. </p>
<p>“How are you doing?” He asked as he started to take that long first drag lighting his pipe. </p>
<p>“I am doing well.” Mark paused. “I have been thinking about this for a while.” </p>
<p>Randall took a long drag and looked at Mark. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“I think you are right... I think that I have imprinted on Vivian.” He paused. “I have been trying to figure out these feelings for a while. I never want to see her upset, hurt, or anything beyond happiness.” He paused and took a sip of his beer. Randall was quiet, almost to the point that Mark knew that he needed to ask him his opinion. “I never felt this way about anyone, and you know I have been around for a while.” He paused again. “Randall, what are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Monika,” He said was the only word that came out. Mark was a bit shocked that Randall would not talk about her since she passed away. “Mark, I have to say maybe this lifetime Vivian is put in your path for a lesson, but I am letting you know now that our boss has a very sick sense of humor.” He paused, and Mark could see the lump in Randall's throat as he swallowed. </p>
<p>“I can't stop myself, Randall. I want to see Vivian any time I can, and this nagging feeling inside of me is torture at points.” </p>
<p>“I know, son” He paused, and Randall put his hand on Mark's. “Talk to Blaze. He is the master of being able to see Hailey more often than you and I know.” He paused and moved his hand back on his lap. “But Mark, when the day comes to say goodbye, please understand that the boss does not”</p>
<p>Vivian sat on the floor in her room. She played with her dolls as she made them dance across the floor with her hands. She giggled to herself as she entertained herself from the screaming matching happening in the kitchen. She leaned back again on her bed as she pulled her hair around the best she could and pulled it into a ponytail. Vivian put her dolls down and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. She wore warned blue jeans and a t-shirt even tho this time of year it would be better to be wearing long sleeves. She looked at herself once more and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Mark looked through the window to see Vivian standing in the mirror as he left himself in and headed up to Vivian's room. Vivian turned around, and a bright smile beamed across her face “Mark!” She said and ran across her room and hugged him.</p>
<p>“Hello, little lady,” Mark said as he patted her back. He could already hear the fighting happening downstairs.</p>
<p>“Did you come to play?”</p>
<p>“I will play in just a few minutes.” He paused, and as he noticed that his tattoo started to glow. He knew there was a new message that he was receiving “I will be right back” He paused as he keeled down to her and ran his hand against her arms. “I need you to stay up here.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I am telling you to” He looked at her straight into her eyes, and Vivian could tell he was not playing. “Promise me. I need you to stay up here.” He shook her a little since she was not responding. </p>
<p>“Promise,” She said softly, and Mark stood up and hugged her, his trench coat falling against his calf's. Mark stood up and started to walk out of her room. She watched Mark standing at the doorway. He turned around and looked back at her and closed the door.</p>
<p>Mark knew the number that just came across his list as he took a deep breath. Mark walked down the steps and looked over at Michelle and Nicholas standing in the kitchen screaming at each other. Mark stared at Nicholas even harder as he started to pick up anything he could get his hand on and throwing it at her.</p>
<p>“I am tired of you mouthing back at me!” He screamed and threw some of the raw dinners at<br/> her, and Michelle put her hands up to block him. “I have no idea why you can not get this right!” He screamed and threw another handful of items. Mark stared at Nicholas as he could feel the rage inside of him just building and building up. “I need some,” He said, and Michelle knew what he meant.</p>
<p>“You already had it!” Michelle screamed at him, “That is mine!”</p>
<p>“You always say that it is yours!” Nicholas said as he pulled out the powder substance and started to heat it. Michelle watched him as he prepared it for himself. He began to draw up the hit.</p>
<p>“You never share!” Michelle yelled at him and started a fight once again. Mark started to stare at Nicholas as he stared harder and harder at him. He knew what was going to happen. Nicholas took the syringe and, in one motion, pulled her arm palm facing him. She smiled at the sight, and just like that, Nicholas empty the full syringe into Michelle, and it was over. </p>
<p>Mark stood in the kitchen and just watching Michelle and waited for her to take the last few breaths of air. He did not feel right to just leave her lying on the floor alone. Nicholas sat in the living room like nothing was happening as he was coming back down from his high. Mark walked back upstairs to see Vivian's door still closed. He walked into her room and sat down, and started to play with the dolls. Vivian looked up at him with a big smile as the two of them continued to play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several hours had passed, and Mark was still sitting on the bed with Vivian as she was fast asleep. He knew sooner or later Nicholas would be finding Michelle, and Vivian’s world would be shattered. Mark was not sure how things were going to be handled; beyond a whirlwind of people will be sprung on this household. He has seen it so many times in his line of work. Mark continued to run his fingers against Vivian’s cheeks, bushing against the same path over and over. He looked outside and got lost in the moment for a bit until he heard the crash that came from the kitchen. He bowed his head as he looked down at Vivian, still fast asleep, and knew that Nicholas had found Michelle.  </p><p>Mark walked down the stairs as he saw Nicholas running around the house, trying to hide the house's items that should never be around a child. He then picked up the phone and called the emergency number. Mark noticed that his voice was shaking as he spoke out of breath, “My wife is not breathing.”</p><p>Mark stood outside in the shadow as he watched the parade of cars that started to drive into the house. He knew he needed to leave but also did not want to let Vivian alone.  He saw the light of her bedroom turned on. He stood back in the darkness and watched more and more cars arriving. He finally noticed a female carrying out Vivian over her shoulder with a blanket wrapped around her. Vivian looked over in the shadow over the adult carrying her shoulder and noticed Mark. He could see her mouth, his name, and her hand outstretched towards him. Mark instantly wanted Vivian to be older so he could take her away from all of this. He tilted his large brim black hat and disappeared into the night.</p><p>“I began to wonder if you got lost finding your way home,” Randall said as he took a long drag of his pipe as he rocked on the chair on the front porch. He always seemed easy, which was a nice change from the chaos that Mark was coming from.</p><p>“No, I was with Vivian,” he said almost in a sad, depressing way. He sat down on the stoop of the porch, his long black trench coat opening and draping the step.</p><p>“Why the long face?” Randall said after studying him for a while. Randall wasn’t sure if he wanted to get into this subject, but the question was already asked.</p><p>“I had to take Vivian’s mother tonight.” He paused. “She was not on my list tonight when I picked it up, but when I was visiting, the call came in. I knew the number it was telling me.” He paused again. “Vivian is going to be a mess.”</p><p>“She will be okay. You need to understand that a human child is very resilient and will find her way to make it through.” Randall studied Mark again, and he knew something else was on his mind. “Just say it.”</p><p>“I want to know Vivian’s number.” He yelled out, and just like Blaze’s good timing skills, and he started to scream at the TV so loud that they both could hear him through the closed windows. Both their heads turned towards the window, looking at Blaze, not even realizing that he was extremely loud with his headphones on.</p><p>“Do you want to know that information?” Randall knew this path very well and would never send someone on this road. Mark looked down at his hand that was propped up against his knee. He rubbed his two fingers together.</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” He said, almost breathless as his mind started to go down a dark path. Randall could tell and didn’t want him to go too far down that rabbit hole.</p><p>“Give me some time, and I will let you know,” Randall said, and Mark stood up.</p><p>“I am going to bed. Good Morning.” Mark said with a big sigh and walked into the house. He didn’t even bother to interrupt Blaze. He just walked up the steps to his bedroom.</p><p>It has been over a week, and Mark still has not seen Vivian since that night. He tried to ignore that nagging feeling in his stomach to go visit her but knew he would not be able to ignore it forever. His mind started to race that maybe she might figure out what he was beyond an“old soul” like he told her.  He looked down at his tattoo and almost wished for it to send him to her. His mind returned to the task at hand. He had five names on the list tonight and needs to get it completed. He looked up at the pink sky and took a deep sigh, and headed out for the night.</p><p>Vivian came out of the shower as used both hands to turn off the water as she dripped on the floor. Her hair was draped over her shoulder and dripped on her face. She pushed her hair back and put it in a clip, and she grabbed her towel and got herself dried off. She got herself ready for bed. This routine was still new to her even tho she has been doing this same routine for a bit over a week. It still did not make it any easier on her.</p><p>Vivian walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She walked down the steps and held onto the railing. She looked at her father sitting on the couch as the TV played some shows. “Good night, dad,” She called to him in her small voice with no response. She waited a bit longer as he still did not return her call. She finally heard him snoring fast asleep. She looked at the front door that was the end of the stairs. Her eyes started to well up with tears. She wished her mother would just come walking into the house, and things would be back to normal. She finally picked herself up and walked back up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Mark saw the light on in Vivian’s bedroom. He was surprised that she was still awake. He walked into the house, noticing that Nicholas was back to his normal, sitting in front of the TV passed out from the drugs. He shook his head and walked up the stairs. He opened Vivian’s door, and she was lying in her bed, already asleep. He smiled at himself as he turned off the light. Vivian woke up and looked up to see Mark.</p><p>“Mark?” she said almost in a questioning tone. She sat up in bed as she rubbed her eyes. Mark sat down at the foot of her bed. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“I've been around. I had to go to work.” He paused. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Mom went to heaven.” She said to him, and Mark swallowed hard as he looked at her. Her eyes filled up with tears, and he reached out to her, and she quickly fell into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into him. He brushed her wet hair back away from her face. He didn’t know what to say to her. He normally was not around for this part. He just knew that her being in his arms right now made sense and made something inside of him ache just a bit less.</p><p>Blaze sat on the couch as he and Hailey played video games. The two of them screamed and bumped into each other as they raced each other on the TV screen. Hailey shrieked as Blaze jumped on top of her, and she dropped the controller onto the floor. Mark walked downstairs right in time as he looked over at the two of them, laughing at each other.</p><p>“Oh hey Mark,” Blaze said and smiled as he stood up a bit out of breath. “You remember Hailey?” She said and sat up as Blaze picked up the controller, and she fixed her lime green/ blonde hair.</p><p>“Oh yes. How are you doing, Hailey?” Mark asked as he noticed that Hailey and Blazed looked like a real couple dressed almost the same way, even down to the multi-colored dyed hair and safety-pinned tied clothes.</p><p>“I am doing well, Mark. How are you?” She asked, being polite. She was always a polite child, even when she was younger. Mark was a bit confused seeing her as an adult. He took a deep breath and got himself together.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you, Hails, that Mark has imprinted on a Vivian from your world.”</p><p>“Oh, how cool is that! I hope I get to meet her.” She said, very excited and Mark just gave Blaze a look of death. Blaze just shrugged his shoulder at him.</p><p>“She is going to be eight years old in a few days.” He paused. “How old are you now, Hailey?”</p><p>“I am going to be 16 in a few months.” She paused and looked at Blaze, almost questioning if she should have even said her age.</p><p>“I have been bringing Hailey here since she was like 10?” He questioned himself and looked at Hailey.</p><p>“Yeah, about that time. I was bugging him,” Hailey giggled a bit as she started to play with her fingers showing that she was getting nervous.</p><p>“Well, it was nice seeing you, Hailey. Don’t let me ruin your game. Make sure you beat Blaze. He is always bragging about being number one,” Mark said with a smirk on his face as Mark walked out to the porch where Randall was sitting.</p><p>Randall was watching the pink daylight sky starting to come over the mountains. “Good Night, Randall”</p><p>“Good Night. I see you saw that Blaze brought Hailey over.” He paused and placed his pipe in his lips but did not take a drag of it.</p><p>“Yeah, is it just me, or do they look like a couple?” Mark asked as he took a seat on the step-like he normally did when he wanted to talk about a deep conversation.</p><p>“So, you noticed how the relationship has changed,” Randall said and shook his head slowly up and down.</p><p>“Yeah?” Mark looked at him with a quizzical look him.</p><p>“As Vivian gets older, your relationship might change too. I remember when” He paused and took a deep drag from the pipe “changed, and she meant more to me than before” Mark looked down at the dirt and gravel in the front yard. Mark noticed that Randall was remembering Monika, and he sat in silence.</p><p>“I gotta get going. I need to pick up a gift for Vivian. Her birthday is coming up, and I am thinking of getting her one of those crystals that glow.” Mark paused and stood up as he watched Randall come back to this world.</p><p>“Yeah, she will like that. How old will she be?”</p><p>“8 years old,” he paused, and Randall smiled. “She is going to be a teenager in no time.” Randall started to laugh, and Mark shook his head</p><p>“I will just enjoy the ice cream in the backyard and all her questions on why I only show up at strange times.”</p><p>“Yes, those are the memories to remember.” Randall paused. “Well, make sure you get her a good crystal.” He smiled, and Mark walked off the porch as his long trench coat flowed behind him. He tilted his brim on his hat and headed into town.</p><p>Vivian sat on the swings alone as she swung a bit as watched many other kids playing in small groups. She also watched the parents and how they talked to each other. Her eyes scanned back and forth over the area that was blocked off with the tree line. She knew she was alone in the park since her father did not take her to the park often and didn’t care where she was until the streetlights came on. There were a lot of people out today since it was a nice evening. She looked over at the treeline once more and saw Mark walking out of the trees and heading towards her. She smiled with delight as she walked over towards him. There were not many people over there, and she knew that she could talk to him without noticing her. She was getting better when she interacted with Mark over the last two years. She walked over to him and leaned her head on his arm.</p><p>“It has been some time since you have been here.” She paused and looked up at him as she started to dance around in the field.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured that I would visit you now instead of later. I am not sure how late I am going to be at work.” Mark smiled at her, and he took a seat in the small field; and Vivian picked some dandelion as she started to play with them and blow the petals into the wind. He looked at her and wondered how she would be as a teenager and then a young adult just like Hailey.</p><p>“Do you think I can go with you to work sometime?” She paused, and Mark tilted his head to her know she had no idea what work was. “I will be home before school.”</p><p>“Maybe one day I will show you my house.” He said almost without thinking but figured if he promised something, she would just change the subject. Vivian spun around in the field, releasing more dandelion petals into the field, along with her hair flying around her. Mark sat in the field for a while as he watched Vivian play and dance around. He couldn’t imagine her older than the age she was right now. “Vivi, isn’t your birthday coming up soon?”</p><p>“Yes,” She stopped spinning and looked at him so innocently. Mark smiled at her and leaned back onto his arms as she turned back around and continued to spin. “Maybe dad will have a cake this year.”</p><p>“Yeah, you think that he will remember?” He asked as he tilted his hat a bit to block out the setting sun.</p><p>“No,” She laughed as she answered, “Jessi takes up his time.” She paused and looked down at him. “You know, I don’t like her much. She keeps telling me that they are going to send me away.”</p><p>Mark smirked and thought maybe being sent away might just save her from a father who couldn’t care about his daughter. “She hasn’t stopped threatening that for a while now, Vi.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I want to call her out on it, but I won’t,” She said as she plopped down in the field next to him.</p><p>“How is school going?” He asked her since normally when he visited, she would be sitting on the floor of her room trying to finish homework she didn’t understand.</p><p>“I am not into school.” She said and made a face, but Mark knew a human life at one point of his journey and knew she needed to get through school.</p><p>“Yeah” He paused and thought back to when he was a child and going through school. Those memories were so long ago that they were even fuzzy. It had to be over 70 years now. He paused as his attention changed when Vivian stood up.</p><p>“I need to get back home before the lights get on.” She paused and ran over to her backpack and jacket near one of the pavilion pillars. She grabbed it and turned back around to still see Mark standing there. She ran over to him. “Will you be able to walk me home?”</p><p>“Sure, let’s get going,” He said, and the two of them started to make their way walking home. Vivian continued to chatter about school and a few of the people there, and Mark just listened. He felt good being around her, and he didn’t care about school unless it came to her safety.  </p><p>A figure caught Vivian’s attention that she could tell was not human. “Who is that?” She asked Mark and gently pointed over to a man that looked like he has not bathed in years. His hair was standing straight up, and his clothes looked old and filled with holes and covered in dirt. She leaned into Mark a bit.</p><p>“I am not sure, but let not bother him and keep walking,” Mark said and knew that this was another soul, and his vibe was coming directly over to Vivian. Mark knew when Vivian was going to get older, she would meet more and more souls, and he would need to teach her the difference. This man that she saw now… was not a good person and wanted to cause havoc. But could he say that he was a good person that she should be around? Mark pushed the idea out of his head and looked down at Vivian, and smiled to himself.  </p><p>“I better get inside before Dad gets mad,” Vivian said as she spun around in front of Mark and walked backward as they started to walk across the yard. “Will you visit tonight?”</p><p>“Maybe, I will need to see how it goes with work, but don’t worry, I won’t forget.” He said, and Vivian laughed and spun around in front of him, and just like that, he disappeared into thin air. Vivian stopped and stood in the middle of the yard all alone. She took a deep breath and headed into the house.</p><p>“Happy BIrthday!” Nicholas and Jessie screamed as she walked into the house. Vivian smiled as she looked at the two of them with a cake on the table. Jessie’s brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her overalls hung off of her body, showing off Nicholas’ white beater that was underneath.</p><p>“Thank you,” Vivian said with a big smile as she knew that her birthday was not for another two days, but who was counting anyway. She put her bag down at the bottom of the steps as she walked into the kitchen; the two of them placed the cake on the counter and had a pizza on the stove.</p><p>“Go, get yourself some dinner,” Jessi said, and Vivian was a bit cautious but decided to do it anyway. She grabbed herself a paper plate and grabbed a piece of pizza. She sat down at the kitchen table. Jessie and Nicholas did the same sitting at the table. “So, how was school?”</p><p>“Um, good” Vivian paused and waited a few moments to figure out the meaning of her being nice. Vivian took a bite of the pizza and slowly chewed it.</p><p>“That is good. Vivian,” Nicholas started, “Jessie and I are thinking about moving.” He said and looked at Vivian, who stopped chewing.</p><p>“You mean we would move from this house?” she said with a mouth full and all of a sudden felt horrible since leaving the house she would be leaving where her mother last was. </p><p>“Yes,” Jessie said and grabbed Nicholas’s hand, and the answer caught Vivian’s attention. “I think it would be better for everyone to have a new change of scenery.”</p><p>“Um,” Vivian said and took another bite of pizza.</p><p>“Come, let's sing happy birthday,” Jessi said and got up from the table and went to grab the cake and put on candles.  Jessi walked right back to and table and put the cake in front of Vivian, still eating her pizza. Vivian moved her paper plate and tried to quickie swallow what was in her mouth.   Jessi and Nicholas sang happy birthday, and Vivian looked over the staircase. She noticed something walking up the staircase but didn’t know who or what it was. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles.</p><p>Vivian smiled as Jessie and Nicholas cheered. “Please excuse me. I need to use the bathroom.” She said she jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs to follow whatever is happening. She ran right into her room and noticed a pink crystal about the size of the palm of her hand sitting on her dresser. She walked up to it and noticed that it glowed a faint orangish-yellow tint just like Mark’s tattoo. She slowly picked up the crystal and held it in her hand. She smiled to herself and held it close to her chest. She knew it came from Mark, and tears streamed down her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivian wore her worn-out jeans with an oversized flannel button-down with a black t-shirt underneath. Her hair was down and looked a bit messy, but the day was almost over. She did look better in the morning. Vivian ran her hands over her face as she took a big sigh. She pulled the strap of her black backpack and stood in the middle of the hallway staring into her locker that seemed filled but empty at the same time. Her mind was millions of miles away as the hallways were filled with other kids going in and out of their lockers. A relatively large group of kids stood in one corner and chatted about Vivian without her knowledge.</p><p>“I heard that she lives in that haunted house on the hill. So, she has to be haunted herself.” The one girl said and snickered to the other girls and boys</p><p>“She killed her mother when she was a baby,” Another girl said as she turned towards the one boy in the group.</p><p>“She is disgusting. She looks like she has not bathed in days,” The boy said, and the other boy agreed. The group continued to chat about her as the bell rang. The group made their way down the hallways, and one boy pushed the other boy into Vivian as they passed her. Vivian fell into her locker and stopped herself with her hands. She looked at the boys as they giggled at one another, and the boy that touched her darted down the hall past the group.</p><p>Vivian sighed and closed her locker, and headed into class. She slid into the classroom and sat in the back of the room. The teacher looked up at her as she sat, but Vivian was pretty sure that he didn’t see her. Vivian could hear her classmates in front of her, still snickering and looking back at her and pointing. Vivian tried to take a deep breath and then grabbed her book and pulled it up to hide from the classmates.</p><p>The end of day bell rang, and the students packed up quickly and ran out of the room. Vivian got her things together and made her way back into her locker. She pulled out several books that she needed to take home to do her homework and placed them into her backpack.  She grabbed the strap of the pack and pulled it against herself as she slowly made her way through the now very empty halls. She took her time and stopped at her locker to pick up the books that she needed to get her homework done.</p><p>Vivian walked out of the school building and started to make her way home. She had about a two-mile walk to get back home. Vivian took her time as Vivian walked on the edge of the sidewalk, acting like it was a balance beam. She stood at the corner of the street and hit the button to be able to cross. She looked up at the sun as she smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She sighed and looked across the street and noticed a soul was standing on the other corner of the sidewalk.</p><p>She didn’t feel afraid of the soul as she tried to figure out who the person was. She tilted her head a bit as she was interested in who the soul was. The soul looked like an older lady with grayish-white hair that was curled back to look perfect. It looked like she was wearing a long heavy coat and her hands were in her pockets. Her eyes seemed to be dark, and her lips were pursed in a small smile.  Vivian looked up at the light as it turned green. She took a deep breath and headed across the street. She noticed the soul walking straight to her. Vivian closed her eyes as, at this point, they would have brushed past one another. Vivian got to the other side of the street and stopped, and turned around to look for the older woman. She saw nothing behind her. Vivian stopped a bit and was confused about how she disappeared but did not want to call attention to it. Vivian started to see more of these souls more and more; as time went on, most of the time, she didn’t even bother with the other souls, but something inside of her wanted to know more about them.</p><p>Vivian pushed ahead and continued to walk home. She needed to get home soon, or she would hear Jessi complain, and that was the last thing that she wanted. She walked up the sidewalk as looked at the overgrown front yard. She sighed to herself as she ran her hand against the chain-link fence that looked like it had better days. The house was an old gray with dark blue shutters. She stood at the entranceway attached to the sidewalk and started to think about how much she missed her other house. She never really understood why they had to move.</p><p>Vivian opened the door, and it squeaked as she entered the house. “Hello?” She paused. “Anyone home?” She looked around the house that looked like a disaster zone. She paused, still not hearing anything, so she took it that no one was home. She closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs to her room. She put her backpack against the small desk in the corner of the room. She flopped down on her bed, not wanting to do anything. She started to think about the kids from school and how they always picked on her.  It bothered her what they said about her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes as she sat up and looked at her backpack. After a while, she got up and headed over to her desk to start working on her homework.</p><p>“Vivian!” The woman opened the door to her bedroom, and Vivian spun around the chair, wrapping her arm around the back of it. “You should have been downstairs over 20 minutes ago to help with dinner.”</p><p>“Sorry about that. I was doing homework,” She said as she looked at Jessi, her brown hair pulled up to a messy ponytail. Her clothing hung off her body since she looked like skin and bones anyways.</p><p>“Let's get downstairs and help with dinner.” Jessi gave her a look of disappointment or anger. Vivian was not sure. “No one lives here for free, you know.” She said as she walked away and back down to the kitchen.</p><p>“I am 10,” Vivian said with a bit of sassiness in her voice and then sighed and turned around and closed her book. She pushed herself away from her desk. She sighed and headed downstairs to help make dinner. Vivian walked down into the kitchen.</p><p>“You need to start helping out around here.” Jessi paused as she stirred the items in the frying pan. Vivian grabbed the plates and silverware and started to set the table. “You know Vivian. I could send you away, and there is nothing you can do about it.” She paused, and Vivian continued to set the table. She knew that Jessi was trying to get a reaction out of her. “Vivian, did you hear me?” She paused and looked up at Jessi. “Your father will always pick me.”</p><p>“I understand,” Vivian said and took a deep breath. “I didn’t realize the time and just kept working on my homework.” she tried to make an excuse so that Jessi would get off her case. Vivian looked at Jessi, who now had her back turned, and she rolled her eyes. Vivian and Jessi didn’t get along; she despised Jessi. Ever since her mom passed, her father had tons of girlfriends over, and this one just ended up staying.</p><p>“I am home!” Her father screamed as he opened the door, and Jessi put the dinner on the table just as he came in. “It smells wonderful,” He said as he walked over to Jessi and kissed her. Vivian rolled her eyes even more.</p><p>“I am so glad you are home,” She said to him and smiled as she served him and herself. Nicholas went to get a beer out of the refrigerator. Vivian sat down at the table, grabbed the serving spoon's handle, and dished out some dinner to herself. Everyone sat down at the table, and they started to chat.</p><p>“Vivian,” Her father said, and she looked up from her meal that she was pushing around the plate, “I wanted to talk to you about marrying Jessi. Wouldn’t you like to have Jessi as your new mother?”</p><p>Vivian twisted her lips a bit, and Jessie smiled and took Nicholas’ hand. “Um,” She said and began to think of all the mean things that Jessi had said to her over the last year.</p><p>“I bet we will become great friends,” She said with a smile that wrinkled her nose at Vivian. Vivian gave the bug eyes and then shoved food into her mouth. She has nothing nice to say and didn’t want to get a lecture.</p><p>Vivian sat at her desk, still trying to push through her homework. She was not good at algebra and instead be reading some fantasy story for English class. She sighed and laid her hand against her head as she tapped the pencil on the book.</p><p>“That won’t get the work done” She heard Mark’s voice, and she jumped out of her chair to hug him.</p><p>“I am not doing good with algebra,” She said as she stood back and looked at Mark. She smiled as she noticed that he was wearing his usual gear. It was something she could always rely on. He took off his large brim hat, letting his long dark hair loose. He pushed back his black trench coat and took a seat on the bed, placing his hat down. He wore dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with some faded decal and worn-out black boots. He smiled at her and shook his head.</p><p>“Bring it over here, and let's take a look at it,” He said, and she bounced from one end of the room to the other with algebra in hand. She placed the book on the bed and kneeled on the floor as Mark started to look at it trying to remember years ago when he was taught. He struggled a bit but turned a few pages back and read the book. He was starting to understand it and began to teach Vivian.</p><p>The time began to pass, but the two of them working together were getting through the homework. Mark was set on Vivian was not going to turn out like her father. Mark smiled at Vivian as she was filling out the assignment and didn't understand a bit more. He ran his hand against her hair as he smiles, and so did she as the bedroom door flew open, and Nicholas stood there looking at Vivian sitting on the floor working on her math homework as her head turned to the door to look at her father. “Why did I even buy you a desk? When you insist on sitting on the floor ?”</p><p>“Sorry,” She said as she looked down and finished writing the answer.</p><p>“Don’t be up late,” He said and looked at her once more, studying what she was doing. He closed the door, and Vivian looked up at Mark.</p><p>“We are almost finished. Come on,” Mark said to Vivian and made a face. Vivian smiled and continued to work on her homework. Mark leaned up again against the wall as he watched her finish up the assignment. He felt this proudness come over him, which he had never felt before as a smile crept across his face.</p><p>Vivian came back into the bedroom in her PJs as put her clothing in her laundry basket. “You didn’t leave,” She said in a whisper and was a bit surprised as she turned off the lights and jumped into bed, and pulled up the covers.</p><p>“Not until you fall asleep,” Mark said to her as he took a seat back on the bed once she was all tucked in.</p><p>“I wanted to ask you a question about being a soul.” She said as she placed her head on his chest, and Mark started to rub her cheek.</p><p>“Sure,” he paused, wondering what she could have a question about.</p><p>“Remember you said that I might start seeing them more and more? Well, I have been seeing a bunch of them, but they don’t talk to me or even know that I am here.”</p><p>“Well, there are a bunch of different souls just like people. There are ones like me that you can interact with and talk to. Some don’t interact at all and go throughout their days doing the same thing over and over. Then others are just here to be mean and do mean things.” Mark tried to explain the best he could, and Vivian bobbed her head in agreement.</p><p>“Some people are so mean.” Vivian said, “The group of kids I was telling you about are still picking on me. Can’t I go home with you away from school and algebra?”</p><p>“No, you're not coming home with me.” Mark’s eyes went wide as he responded to her.</p><p>“Why? I want to.” She said and paused as she looked up at him and yawned, putting her face into his chest.</p><p>“Well, for starters, you need to be at school and learn algebra.”</p><p>“There is nothing here for me anymore. If I just didn’t come home, Dad or Jessi wouldn’t care. I can go to school from your house.”</p><p>“You have all this figured out.” Mark chucked a bit, and Vivian yawned once more. “Vivi, you are a smart, bright, very different girl, and you need to know that.” He paused and brushed her cheek once more. “Maybe one day I will take you  back to my house, and you will have to meet Randall and Blaze.”</p><p>“Who is Randall and Blaze?” She asked as she continued to run her fingers in circles over and over his stomach.</p><p>“They are my roommates.” He figured that was the best way to describe the strange living situation. He started to tell Randall and Blaze to Vivian as she began to fall asleep. Mark laid there while Vivian fell asleep on him, which was a regular event when he showed up. Mark began to think if he could bring Vivian down to his world as Blaze does with Hailey. He began to wonder how much his life would change.</p><p>Mark walked into the house, seeing Randall in the living room with the TV playing for once. This was not his regular spot since Blaze typically claimed the living room. “Good Night Randall,” Mark said as he closed the front door.</p><p>“Good Night, How was your visit?” Randall asked as he looked from the TV to Mark.</p><p>“Algebra,” Mark laughed as he spoke, “I don’t even remember learning that when I was in middle school.”</p><p>“Ah, the school was so different  back in the day.” He paused and slowly got out of the chair. Mark could tell the time was getting the best of Randall. “I need a puff,” He said and looked up at Mark as he passed him to go out front and sit on the porch. Mark followed him outside slowly as he watched him take his customary seat on the rocking chair in the one corner of the porch.</p><p>“Vivi wants to come here,” Mark said, and Randall didn’t say a word, just got himself set up and lit his pipe, the flavored smoke filling Mark’s lungs as he took a deep breath. Mark paused and looked at Randall, who exhaled the smoke but still has not said a word. “I am not going to allow Vivian to go down the wrong path. She could get mixed up with drugs, alcohol, or whatever. Her parents don’t care, Randall.” He paused, noticing that he has yet to say anything. “Randall?”</p><p>“Yes?” He said to Mark almost like he was in some dream, and Mark pulled him back from it. Mark took a small sigh as soft as he could.</p><p>“Vivian wants to come here,” Mark said again and paused, wanting Randall’s opinion on it.</p><p>“You know, once she knows about your world here, she will want to come back more and more. Are you ready for that?” Mark paused and just continued to think. Having Vivian in this world might make his life easier Randall and Blaze would help out, and then he might not feel so torn.  “Remember Vivian is human, and humans have feelings. Did you talk to her about that?”</p><p>“About her feelings?” He paused and gave a strange look to Randall. “She has been bugging me for days to come here.”</p><p>Randall nodded his head and took a puff of his pipe. “I see, but I don’t think you understand my question.” Randall paused, unsure if he wanted to explain being human again; after all, he was human before. “Mark, if you want to bring her here, then do it. Just remember you're going to expand her world even more.” Mark sat down on the cement steps, placed his hands on his knees, and took a deep sigh. He didn’t understand why he felt more lost but still felt like he wanted Vivian with him. </p><p>Mark sat on the bed as he looked at Vivian, who was sitting at her desk finishing up the last bit of her homework. This seems to be the joint nightly event that they would do. Vivian would bellyache about how she didn’t need to do her homework. Mark would continue to tell her to get it finished. She would say to him about her day as she worked on her homework and always threw in a bit of spice about wanting to go home with him, hoping that he wasn’t paying attention and would agree.</p><p>“So, how much more homework do you have over there?” He asked as he pulled his large brim hat over his face.</p><p>“I am almost done,” she paused, and then a few seconds later, “I am done,” She said with a laugh and turned around and looked at Mark. “Are you sleeping?”</p><p>“No,” He said and removed his hat. “Your watch as a timer, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” She asked and gave him a bit of a look, not sure what he was planning.</p><p>“I need you to look up the time for sunrise.”</p><p>Okay, but why?” She asked, and Mark rolled his eyes “okay, okay,” She said and did what she was told. “I got it 6:45 am.”</p><p>“Well, set your alarm for 10 minutes before that,” he said and stood up and put his hat back on. He leaned down and set up her bed to look like someone was sleeping in the bed. “Grab yourself a jacket.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” She asked as she put on her sweatshirt as quickly as she could.</p><p>Mark smiled at her and took her hand. “Trust me?” He asked, and she shook her head. “Good, let's go”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>